Spoiled!
by JFW ANGEL
Summary: It's valentines day and Eila has a surprise for he new girlfriend Sanya. Continuation of Christmas story


Spoiled!

So this is my second story so far and as my last story was written in Sanya's POV this time I have decided to write as if I were Eila because like Eila i also love Sanya so i thought it would be a little Easier on me. so I hope the change doesn't bother any one.（≧∇≦）

NOTE: I do not own Strike Witches or the characters I am using I'm kinda borrowing them for a little bit ;)

P.S. I want to thank every one for your reviews on my last story. It means a lot for a solider like me to read comments saying you like my Stories I hope you like this on ;)

Now without further adieu here is my story

[February 12th 03:00]

I awoke to Sanya hitting the bed face first as per again as usual I say 'just this once Sanya' knowing I want her here more than anything especially after what happened on Christmas.

Let me explain Sanya and I have been casually dating when we have had time ( so basically we havn't done much) but in 2 days its valentines day so I made plans with Commander Minna to get special leave for that day.

The sound of reveille caught me of guard as I was in mid thought. I quickly got dressed and helped Sanya in her sleep induced daze just like any other day only now we aren't just friends now we are lovers. This thought alone is enough to make me blush. Before we left Sanya gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you for helping me, I'm so sleepy from night patrol" said Sanya with a soft sweat but exhausted voice

"Don't worry about it Sanya I do it every morning any way" I say still recovering from the kiss earlyer

"Now common we have to eat and get ready for today's training session" I said as I pull Sanya out the dire by her hand

Today's breakfast was cooked by Shirley who is the greatest thing to happen to the kitchen. Ever since my being at this base the Liberion food that Shirley cooks has been my favourite. Not to my surprise today's breakfast was pancakes and eggs. I quickly ate my food and helped Sanya as she sleepily ate hers. How cute this is Sanya is barely awake and I have to almost carry her around I love it.

"Eila how is my favourite witch couple today" said Erica the wings resident ace.

"Oh great you exactly the last person I want to hear right now go away please" I say with a tone of annoyed in my voice

"But if I leave I can't annoy you" she said with a devilish grin on her face.

"That's the point don't you get that, idiot" I stick my tongue at her

"Ahh fine" she said while walkin away

Now that's finished I can get back to helping San... She's asleep siting in her chain. I'm amazed she can do that sleep while sitting down wow my Sanya is amazing.  
But I have to wake her up she needs to eat.

"Sanya... Wake up Sanya we have to get you fed before training" k whispered into her ear.

Just I I say training, speak of the devil the Major walks in saying it's time for today's session. Now Sanya really needs to wake up so I shook her a little that seamed to work.

"Oh Eila was I sleeping here" she said all cute and innocently.

"Yes you where but that's fine, right now it's time for training" I gave her a reassuring smile as I said that.

The day went bye without as much as a single odd entity to it just the same old Perrine gawking over the Major, and Yoshika and Lynnette having to work extra hard because they are still relatively new here. Even Sanya's night patrol was the same she found nothing which is what I want to here I. If heard she was in a fight I would be very sad I wasn't there to protect her. But in the end a pretty normal day for the 501st at least.

[February 13th 06:00]

This morning started off like the every other. Sanya falling face first into bed and falling straight to sleep. And my few words expressing detest 'only for today' for the action knowing In my heart that I don't mean it. reveille sounded as usual on time at exactly 06:30. Today Yoshika and Lynette were cooking breakfast witch to my surprise was very tasty. Today was one of those days when we do pretty much nothing so me and Sanya took the chance to go and rest for the patrol tonight. I made sure Commander Minna had me placed on patrol with Sanya. During night patrol it was quite so we listened to the radio with Sanya's power.

" Sanya" I said nervously.

"Yes Eila, what is it, is the music too loud." She asked with a concerned look about her

"No not at all it's just tomorrow is valentines day and I was just wondering if you planned anything " I said dismissing Sanya's earlier questions

"Oh, no I don't have anything planed for us, do you?" She said curiously

"Well of course I do, tomorrow you and I are going into town for a nice dinner and staying at a hotel for the night" I said with a wink

"Oh Eila you are always one step ahead of me, I will gladly go with you tomorrow, if it means we have a full day together." Damn I'm outdone by her raw cuteness I'm defenseless what to say what to say. Ahh I give up I'll fly over there and give her a kiss instead.

The rest of the patrol went by quit fast so we where back onetime to sleep for at least a few hours. This where my last thoughts as I fell onto my bed and passed out

[February 14 06:30]

I was already up and ready in my dress uniform with my medals and all pinned to my chest before reveille. I looked great or at least according to Sanya who was in a black dress that I had bought her on a date a short while ago.

"Are you all ready Sanya" I say

"Yes and you" she said with a beautiful smile on her face

"Just perfect" I answer with my own smile

On our way out of the base to wards the Deuce and a half ( one and a half ton truck) that would bring us into town I heard Erica complaining to Commander Minna

"Why do the love birds get leave and not me it's not fair Minna" the very annoyed ace said

The ride into town was silent but that was good I needed to think, to confess I only planned up until this point. Where to go to eat, where to shop, and especially where to sleep are what I'm thinking of.

Throughout the day we stopped at several shops and places to eat, to be honest I am running low on the money I brought its time to find a hotel that I can afford for tonight's surprise for my Sanya. There was a nice hotel near here I thought as I walked past some old market stands. After a while of walking and my constant complaining we found the hotel just in time too it's starting to get dark.

We had dinner at a fancy place near by it was delicious compared to the meals the Yoshika and Perrine cook. After we ate we went back to the hotel this is where 2 and a half months has gone a small hotel room with one bed and a bathroom. But the surprise is the entire reason we are here I could have don this all on the base except this one action.

"Sanya are you ready for your valentines day surprise" I ask with a nervous grin on my face

"Umm... Ok but you didn't have to get me anything today's date was enough" she says looking almost as nervous as I am.

"Ok then close you eyes" I am so nervous right now I have no idea how she will react to this

"Ok I will" Sanya says quietly

"No peaking , ok" now that I'm sure she isn't peaking I pull the small black box in my pocket out and open the top facing it towards her

"Ok open" I say so nervously it hardly sounds like a sentence.

When Sanya notices the object she immediately looks stunned I am a little scared by the thought she might not answer my next question the I want her to. Well no backing down now.

"Sanya v. Litvyak will you marry me" I say surprised I got through the whole sentence without breaking down but instead I am grabbed by Sanya as she is crying into my shoulder

"Y.. Yes of course I will Eila, Of course without even a single second thought I will I will I will" she say I between sobs

I'll admit I'm crying too because she said yes I am so happy I am balling my eyes out. Eventually we stopped crying and say there looking at each other.

"Sanya will you hold me please" I say with a smile in my face

"Of course I will every once in awhile you too have to be spoiled, besides what kind of wife would I be if I didn't" she smiles and holds me tight

[February 14 1980 13:00]

"Now what happens next I can't tell you your still to young" I say smiling at lilya my daughter.

"But mom, I want to know everything that happened with mommy" lilya said with a cute smile meaning she was interested

"Maybe when your older your still only 12 after all" I say giving the drop it face to her

"Fine I'll ask mommy then" she said annoyed

"She'll tell you the same thing I just did!"  
I yell as she runs of to the kitchen where Sanya her mother and my wife is cooking diner after all it is Friday it's her turn.

-END  
-

Well that's another story written in a couple of night I hope you enjoyed it maybe another time il write about the wedding.

Please leave a review and give me comments correcting grammar and suggestions are always welcome.

If you have a suggestion for a situation I should put this couple in please either PM me or feel free to email me jfwangel

Thanks in advance for reading 3

-ANGEL


End file.
